1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an athletic apparatus, and more particularly to an athletic apparatus including a pair of non-linear sliding tracks movable relative to the supporting base and having a pair of foot pedals slidably attached or mounted on the tracks for supporting the user's legs or feet and for allowing the user to conduct an elliptical moving exercise or operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical athletic apparatuses or exercise devices comprise a pair of rotatably positionable tracks each having a stirrup movable back and forth thereon for supporting the user's legs or feet and for allowing the user to conduct sliding or skiing or skating or other types of exercise operations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,372 to McCormack discloses one of the typical ice-skating exercise devices comprising a pair of rotatably positionable and angularly adjustable tracks, and a pair of foot pedals slidably attached or mounted on the tracks for supporting the user's legs or feet.
However, the tracks are supported horizontally relative to the supporting base and the foot pedals may not be moved along an elliptical moving stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,205 to Doll et al. discloses another typical exercise apparatus comprising a pair of pedal members rotatably attached or mounted to a supporting base, and a pair of foot pedals rotatably attached or mounted to the pedal members and coupled to the supporting base with pulleys and cables for keeping the vertical motion of the foot pedals.
However, the foot pedals and the pedal members may only be moved or stepped up and down relative to the supporting base, but may not be moved along an elliptical moving stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,595 to Bruno discloses a further typical exercise apparatus or ice-skating apparatus comprising a pair of movable pedal members slidably attached or mounted along stride paths for simulating ice-skating exercises.
However, the pedal members may only be moved along the stride paths as an ice-skating exercise, but may not be moved along an elliptical moving stroke.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional athletic apparatuses.